


A boldogság lépései

by blu_rin



Category: 8P-SB, Jrock, VanessA (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: inspirálta: https://www.instagram.com/p/BkiBUwiALgi/?taken-by=koichi_niiyama





	A boldogság lépései

**Author's Note:**

> inspirálta: https://www.instagram.com/p/BkiBUwiALgi/?taken-by=koichi_niiyama

Koichi kivételesen figyelmen kívül hagyta, hogy Genki épp videóra veszi, ahogy táncol és tátog az egyik kedvenc nyári slágerére. Önfeledten mozgatta a testét a ritmusra, ajkain boldog mosoly, amint a TV képernyőjén futó videóklipet nézte.  
A vékony, narancssárga színű bandás pulcsija elnyelte a kézfejeit, amely még nagyobb magabiztosságot adott a számára. Szeretett kényelmes ruhákat viselni, ez pedig pont egy ilyen darab volt. Csillogó szemekkel pillantott a telefont épp eltevő Genkire, aki a szemét forgatva pattant oda mellé, és szorosan átkarolta őt. Koichi hátra hőkölt, és majdnem átesett a mögötte lévő fikuszon, ahogy a másik férfi súlya ránehezedett. Megnyugtatóan simított végig annak gerincén, mire Genki elengedte őt, és megállt vele szemben. Koichinak ekkor fantasztikus ötlete támadt.  
Alkarjait megtámasztotta a férfi vállán, majd ismét táncolni kezdett, megpróbálva mozgásra bírni a másikat is, aki végül nem tudott mit tenni, engedett a ritmusnak és Koichinak. Átkarolta a magasabb derekát, mire Koichi szélesen elvigyorodott, és előrehajolt, hogy csókot nyomjon Genki telt ajkaira. A férfi nem tétovázott, egyből elmélyítette a csókot az ő leggyönyörűbb táncosával. Hát ilyen volt boldognak lenni.


End file.
